


Over the Years

by TheSassBrit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bryce Duncan Theirin, Cullen's daughter and Alistair's son falling in love, F/M, Fluff, Sophie Rutherford, childhood friends turned lovers, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassBrit/pseuds/TheSassBrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie Rutherford is the daughter of the Inquisitor and the Commander of the Inquisition. She grew up learning everything from sword fighting and spell casting from her parents. Nothing they have taught her could have possibly prepared her for the Crown Prince of Ferelden, who had a bright smile and blue eyes to match. </p><p>(I love the idea of Cullen's daughter and Alistair's son falling in love so I finally wrote something.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bryce _hated_ it when important people visited. 

It meant he had to wear a stiff, itchy coat and boots that were too nice to go outside and play in. Oh no, these boots had to stay inside or on the castle grounds so they wouldn’t be ruined. 

The thing Bryce hated the most was seeing his parents act all different. They weren’t their laughing, smiling selves when important people were around. The smiles were fake and their words were forced. 

Luckily, he was able to have his trusty mabari puppy, Midnight. Which was unusual, since she usually wasn’t allowed to be around important people. 

Midnight was his best friend and he was so happy to see her on his 10th name day celebration. 

Her black fur gleamed in the sunlight and he patted her head happily. Maybe today won’t be as bad because she was there. 

The sound of the gates opening had him looking up and narrowing his eyes as four riders came galloping in. That was a really small number for important people. One was a woman with long, orange hair. His eyes widened when he realized who exactly was visiting. He couldn’t remember much about this lady, but she was super important, he remembered that. 

And he remembered that she was very nice. 

Bryce instantly knew this wasn’t going to be like the normal visit from important people. He glanced up at his parents and was surprised to see them smiling like they normally did. There was no pretending. 

Another rider was behind the important lady and Bryce was curious when he saw a blond, tall man and a little girl. Wait, she looked around his age, did this mean they could play?

Bryce was almost shaking with excitement. Today was definitely going to be a good day if he could play with a new friend. 

The two riders behind them looked like soldiers, but Bryce didn’t care about them. 

All of them dismounted and the man helped the little girl down to the ground. Bryce stared at her curiously as they walked toward them. Her hair was like the man’s hair, but way curlier. Bryce thought it was pretty, but that wasn’t important either. 

Did she like to play outside? Would she like to climb the trees in the gardens with him? What about the maze? He desperately hoped she liked mazes. 

“Lady and Ser Rutherford, welcome back to Denerim,” his father said, winking down at Bryce. 

Bryce wondered why his father was looking at him like that, but he paid attention to the girl again. She was standing as tall as she could next to the man and she was staring at everything with wide, amber eyes. 

“King Alistair, Queen Eryn,” the woman said, giving his parents a little curtsy. 

Doom settled over Bryce as both of his parents looked down at him. Oh no, they wanted him to talk. He hated talking to important people. 

“H-Hello,” he managed to mumble. 

“Is this Bryce? He’s gotten so big,” the woman said, kneeling down so she could look him in the face. 

Bryce gulped. Wow, this lady was prettier than other important ladies that visited. Maybe it was because she was nicer. 

She held out her hand to him with a big smile. “You were really young when we first met. I used to be the Inquisitor.”

Suddenly, everything clicked. 

Bryce remembered the mountains and the tall battlements now. 

“You remember Tessa, don’t you?” his mother asked with a grin. 

Bryce quickly nodded his head, hoping that the attention would be taken off of him soon. 

The lady, Tessa, stood and put her hands on her hips. “You barely came to my knee the last time I saw you.”

Thankfully, his father saved him. “And this must be the famous Mistress Rutherford we’ve heard about.”

The girl looked up at his father with a curious gaze. 

“Say hello, peanut,” the man encouraged, smiling down at her. 

“Hello,” she said with a smile. 

It was his mother who spoke this time. “Now, would you be alright with Bryce showing her around the castle while we discuss business?”

Tessa beamed. “That’s a great idea,” she looked down at the girl, “What do you think, sweetie?”

The girl glanced at him before looking back up at her mother with a nod. 

The man knelt down and tapped her nose. “Play nice, peanut.”

The girl’s nose scrunched up, causing the man to chuckle. 

“Cullen, how has your project with the Templars been?” Bryce’s father asked, leading the important people inside. 

Soon, it was just him and the girl. 

Bryce was just happy he didn’t have to act properly anymore. “Hi! I’m Bryce,” he chirped, giving the girl a big smile. 

She smiled at him and scuffed her foot along the ground. “I’m Sophie.”

“Do you like mazes?”

* * *

Sophie loved mazes. 

Well, she didn’t really know what they were until now, but she decided she loved them. 

Prince Bryce and his puppy led her through the hedge maze in the palace gardens and she couldn’t remember feeling this at ease away from her own home. Running as fast as she could after the Prince was more fun than she expected and she hoped her parents would bring her here a lot in the future. 

She wouldn’t mind coming here. 

Orlais smelled too flowery and icky and the people there were mean. 

She liked Ferelden. Everyone was nice here and it reminded her of home more than anything. Everywhere smelled like it just rained too, and Sophie loved it. 

Prince Bryce suddenly skidded to a halt when the maze opened up a little. Sophie tried to stop but ended up running into him. Surprisingly, he didn’t even budge. Mama did tell her the Prince was only two years older than her before they came here. 

Sophie wondered if older people fell down less. 

Prince Bryce looked over his shoulder at her, breathing hard from their run. “This is my favorite part of the maze! Look!” He pointed. 

Sophie followed the direction he was pointing to and she gasped a little as she stepped from behind him. There was a little circular area in what she assumed was the middle of the maze and a big tree stood in the center. A little bench was beneath it and rose bushes were everywhere. 

“Papa had those planted for Mama after they became King and Queen,” he was saying, walking toward the tree. 

His puppy bounced behind him. 

Sophie followed him, biting her lip. She wondered if she was allowed to climb trees here. She was allowed to at home, but not in Orlais. She hoped this wasn’t like Orlais. 

Her questions were answered when he climbed up on the bench and started to pull himself up in the tree. 

“You can come up if you want!” he said, beaming down at her. 

Sophie smiled back and scrambled up onto the bench. “Are you allowed to climb trees here?”

His face scrunched up as he settled down on a branch. “Most of the time. The only time I can’t is when really important people are here. I don’t like it when that happens.”

Sophie grimaced too. She hated it when important people talked to her parents. It seemed like everybody wanted to talk to them too. She kept climbing until she found a branch she liked and she took a seat. 

“What’s your puppy’s name?” she asked, staring down at the puppy, who was now snoozing in the late morning sun. 

“Midnight! I got her for my name day this year,” Bryce answered with a big smile. 

Sophie smiled too. “She reminds me of Pepper. She’s one of my Papa’s dogs.”

“You have more than one?!”

Sophie nodded vigorously. “Yup! Pepper and Commander. Mama gave Papa Pepper and Papa found Commander in Orlais. He’s the goofy one.”

Bryce giggled. “Midnight is silly too. She always sleeps on her back.” He pointed down at the dog again. “Look.”

Sophie looked and she started to giggle. Sure enough, the little puppy was sprawled out on her back, legs splayed out and everything. 

“Papa calls her a turtle when she does that.”

Sophie giggled more, slowly making her way down to the bench again. “Can I pet her?” she asked as she dropped down from the tree. 

“Sure! Just let her smell your hand first.”

Sophie beamed and hopped down to the ground and skipped over to the puppy. She squatted next to her and held out her hand, waiting patiently. 

Midnight rolled over onto her belly and she lifted her head, sniffing the end of Sophie’s fingers. Sophie giggled again when the puppy’s cold nose occasionally brushed against her skin. 

Another hand reached out next to hers and Midnight finally let Sophie pat her head. Sophie turned to her head to smile up at Bryce, who was now next to her. “She’s really nice!”

“She’s my best friend.”

Sophie smiled and stood. “Wanna finish the maze? Then you can show me other places to play.”

Bryce’s smile got bigger and he pointed to an opening in the maze. “Sure! Let’s go.”

He took off at a dead sprint again and Sophie hurried to follow him. 

She really, _really_ hoped her parents brought her here a lot if she got to play with Bryce when they did.

He suddenly stopped and Sophie learned her lesson from last time. She skidded to a halt before she could run into him again. He groaned and stared down at his feet. “Mama is going to _kill_ me.”

Sophie stared down at his feet. His boots were just a little dirty. Other than that, she didn’t see anything wrong with them. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m not supposed to play in these.”

Sophie bit her lip and she took a deep breath and focused, just like her Mama taught her too. She waved her hand toward Bryce’s boots and hoped for the best. 

The Maker was on her side this day because all that happened was the dirt moved off of Bryce’s boots. 

Bryce yelped and stared at her for a moment. Sophie backed away, hiding her hands behind her back. Oh no, was he one of the people that didn’t like mages? 

Tears started to form in her eyes at the thought. She had hoped she and Bryce could be friends, but it seemed like—

“You’re a mage! That’s amazing. What else can you do?”

Sophie stared at his beaming face in confusion. “Y-You don’t care that I have magic?”

“No! I’ve seen the mages here do stuff before. Do you know any tricks?”

Sophie shook her head, scuffing her foot on the ground. “No, my Mama is only teaching me how to control it for now.”

Bryce took her hand and started to walk her through the maze. “I can’t wait until you learn more! I heard you can do really incredible stuff with magic.”

Sophie let herself be led by him and she couldn’t stop smiling. 

Ferelden was definitely her favorite.

* * *

Bryce didn’t know too much about Templars. 

All he had ever known was what his father told him and not much of it was good. Now, the 13 year old was riding behind his father toward what was known as the Templar Sanctuary, which was ran by the former Commander of the Inquisition and Inquisitor. 

King Alistair spoke a little of the lyrium Templars used to be leashed with, and he didn’t leave out the gruesome details. 

Bryce appreciated that about both of his parents. They didn’t hide things from him and they didn’t lie either. Bryce knew his father trained with the Templars before he became a Grey Warden, but the prince only learned about what lyrium actually did recently. 

Bryce knew his father visited this Templar Sanctuary often, and he was now beginning to understand why. This was the first time he had taken Bryce along as well. 

The adolescent’s chest puffed up in pride. His father and mother were starting to let him sit in on more of their meetings and letting him travel with them more. Bryce was never happier to get out of the library and away from his stuffy tutor. Now, he could see what Ferelden was like and learn how to be a good leader, just like his parents. 

A big manor came into view and his father led them into the courtyard in front of it. A boy around Bryce’s age ran over and offered to take their reins. 

His father thanked him and dismounted. Bryce awkwardly followed suit and quickly stepped over to his father’s side. Andraste’s nickers, he wished he had Midnight here with him. Unfortunately, she had to stay home. 

“Can you tell me where Ser Cullen is?” King Alistair asked, smiling kindly at the stable boy. 

“He’s out back with Lady Tessa and Miss Rutherford. I wouldn’t interrupt if I were you.”

Bryce perked up at the mention of Sophie. The last time he saw her was six months ago at the Santinalia celebration his parents hosted at the palace. They spent most of the night hiding and stealing pastries and cheese from the snack table. 

He forced himself to follow his father and not to sprint to the back of the mansion. Bryce’s jaw dropped when they finally rounded the corner of the estate. In front of him was a perfect training ground. Various men, who he assumed were Templars, were scattered amongst the dummies. But he was more focused on the fighting ring. 

Sophie was standing in the middle with her parents and she and her mother were holding staves. Ser Cullen was holding a wooden sword and shield and they were going through a training exercise. 

“Block. Block. Swing. That’s it, good job. Again,” the former Inquisitor was chanting. 

Bryce watched as Sophie was easily able to swing and twirl the staff around as they practiced. Bryce had learned how to fight with a spear so he knew how hard it was to manipulate a weapon that long. The fact she was doing it with ease was impressive in itself. 

“Don’t be afraid to use your magic without your staff either,” Lady Tessa was saying. She stepped forward and Sophie stepped back to watch. Ser Cullen swung his sword down slowly and Lady Tessa knocked it to the side with her staff and she reached forward with her other hand, holding it to Ser Cullen’s chest. “Your staff is not just there to conduct your energy, it can also lend defense and give you an opportunity to attack.”

Lady Tessa stepped back again and gestured to Sophie. “Now you try,” she stepped out of the ring and let her staff lean against the side. 

Sophie stepped forward, looking determined. 

Ser Cullen nodded and held up his shield. “Remember, watch for the shift in my weight and be patient. Strike when you absolutely know you can make a hit.”

Lady Tessa spoke again once they were in position. “Alright dear, focus on the energy flowing through you. Don’t worry about your father, he can handle himself.”

Sophie took a deep breath and swung her staff. Bryce watched in awe as precise tongues of flame shot out of the end and toward Ser Cullen. Ser Cullen blocked them and swung his sword down and Sophie easily blocked it and swung her stuff again to shoot more fire at him. 

Maker, she was incredible. 

Bryce followed his father toward the practice ring and they stood next to Lady Tessa. Bryce tried to not stare as Lady Tessa took off her fake arm, letting the contraption fall to the ground beside her. Bryce remembered asking Sophie exactly how it worked, and she said it involved a lot of runes and straps. It allowed Lady Tessa to still use magic to make the fake arm work like a normal one. It truly was incredible. 

“King Alistair, it’s good to see you again,” Tessa greeted. She smiled at Bryce. “Goodness! Bryce, when did you get so tall?” 

Bryce couldn’t stop his chest from puffing with pride again. He had been taller than his mother for a year now and he realized that he stood a good 3 inches above the former Inquisitor. “My mother says I’ve been bewitched.”

Tessa chuckled. “I’ll have to learn that spell. Maybe Sophie wouldn’t be cursed with my height then.”

At the mention of Sophie, Bryce turned his attention back to the fighting ring. Surprisingly, bolts of lightning were now shooting out of Sophie’s staff along with flames and various mines were glowing on the ground. She quickly threw a barrier around herself right as Cullen swung with his shield and it was strong enough to knock the former Commander back a couple steps. 

“Love! We have visitors.”

Both Cullen and Sophie stopped and Sophie’s face lit up and she waved when she saw him. Bryce waved back, trying to hide his excitement. Sophie had become a close friend over the last three years and he couldn’t wait until he could talk to her. 

They both made their way toward the edge of the ring and Sophie waved her hand toward some of the mines she created and they disappeared with a puff of sparks. 

“King Alistair, welcome back,” Cullen said, holding his hand out to his father. 

Alistair smiled and shook Cullen’s hand. “How are all your adopted children doing? Are the healers we sent helping?”

Cullen ducked down and maneuvered his way out the ring. “Yes, they have been helping them cope with the adverse effects of withdrawal. They even accept the mages’ help now.”

Tessa looked over at Sophie. “Sweetie, will you show Prince Bryce around?”

Sophie nodded and Tessa grinned at Bryce before gesturing to his father and Cullen. “Let’s show him the new infirmary we added on.”

The adults walked away, leaving the Prince and the young mage alone. 

“So, what do your parents do here exactly? My father told me to let you explain,” Bryce asked, ducking into the practice ring. 

Sophie blew a flyaway curl out of her face, but it just fell on her forehead again. “My parents help Templars that are going through lyrium withdrawal. Divine Victoria made it illegal for the Chantry to use it as a leash on them so if they want to quit, they can come here and recover if they need to.”

Bryce whistled in admiration. “Wow, is it really that bad? My father explained it a little but he said he never truly experienced it.”

Sophie’s nose scrunched a little as she hummed in thought. “Yes and no. Some days, the men feel just normal. Other days, their body hurts and they get really bad headaches. Some have really bad nightmares and memory loss too. My Papa is still going through it so he is probably the best help they have. And my Mama is a really good healer so she helps them a lot too. They’re starting to let me practice basic healing spells on the ones who aren’t having that intense of symptoms.”

“That’s…incredible. I can see why my parents support this so much now.”

All of the pieces were fitting together for Bryce. According to his history lessons, the Circle of Magi depended on lyrium for their Templars, and that also worked as a ball and chain. Complications like that helped fuel the fires for the Mage and Templar war. The lyrium trade was also risky business because if the Chantry couldn’t get enough lyrium, their Templars suffered. 

This ‘sanctuary’ for the Templars could help the Templars leave and give the order a better reputation and it would make recruiting for the Templars an easier task. And the fact the Templars were allowing mages to help them was a significant step as well. 

“So, you’re finally learning battle magic? That’s amazing,” he asked, trying to veer away from the uncomfortable subject. 

Sophie perked up and twirled her staff a little before resting it on her shoulder. “Yup! And my Mama is teaching me all this cool stuff from the Knight Enchanters and rift magic too. She said she learned the rift stuff while she was the Inquisitor and it’s still a fairly new branch of magic.” Sophie’s face fell for a moment. “She also said that elf that almost hurt everybody used this type of magic. She always gets sad when she talks about him.”

Bryce shuddered at the mention of Fen’Harel. He remembered the fear everyone had when the Veil was falling apart again. He was only four and he remembered hiding in the safe house for the royal family while his parents stood outside. 

Apparently, a hero from Tevinter helped Sophie’s parents and former members of the Inquisition stop his plans, Bryce wasn’t told much about it. 

Everyone respected elves more now. Bryce remembered how his father immediately did away with the alienage, allowing elves to live in other parts of the cities they lived in and his parents even went as far as bullying the nobles to help fund for repairs. 

Now, it wasn’t abnormal to see an elf walking down the streets of Denerim or working in the various shops. 

Bryce’s tutor even was an elf. Before now, that was unheard of. 

“Show me some of this magic. What does it involve?”

Sophie took a deep breath and clenched her fist and opened it again. A bunch of rocks lifted off the ground and formed a ball in her palm. It looked as if they were being held together with a green light. “Instead of randomly grabbing and harnessing the power of the Fade, I work along with it and combine it with my own energy for spells. This is called Stonefist. I haven’t really mastered it yet. My mother can form one that’s bigger than my head. I can only make one the size of my palm now.”

Bryce peered at the jumble of rocks in her palm. “What can you do with it?”

Sophie smirked and stepped away from him and faced one of the practice dummies in the ring. She reached back with the hand holding the rocks and thrust it forward. The ball of rocks zoomed toward the dummy and slammed into its chest, knocking it over. 

Bryce’s jaw dropped. Those dummies were filled with sand, by the looks of it. It was hard to knock one over. “Whoa! What else have you learned?”

“I know a bunch of fire spells now. I think I’m more affiliated with that energy than anything else. I wish I was like my mama. She can use any of the energies, but she says fire is her favorite.”

“Show me one,” Bryce prompted, gesturing to the other practice dummy. 

Sophie beamed at him and swung her staff. The dummy flew off the ground as the spell she cast erupted under it. 

After quickly putting the fires out, Sophie turned towards him again. “I was supposed to practice with my father for another hour. Do you want to practice until they get back?”

Bryce wasn’t so sure. He wasn’t trained to fight magic exactly…

“I won’t use any spells! I promise. I need to get better with just my staff anyway.”

That, Bryce could do. 

Soon, he found himself holding a practice shield and sword. He went through a few movements his father taught him, grinning when the weight of the sword was balanced. 

“Alright, lets go!”

* * *

Sophie was impressed, to say the least. 

Bryce was obviously learning from the best, who she assumed were his parents. 

He was easily able to block her attacks and he even got the jump on her a couple times and almost knocked her staff out of her hands. 

Ugh! If only she could channel her magic through a sword or something! Her father had been teaching her how to use swords since she was really little and it was the most natural thing for her. But, she had seen what a skilled mage could do with a staff. Her mother was as deadly with a staff as her father was with a sword and shield. 

Sophie was determined to reach her mother’s level someday, and all she could do was practice. 

Bryce blocked another attack from her and pivoted quickly, swinging the shield toward her. Sophie jumped back and quickly whipped the clubbed side of her staff around. Bryce ducked and thrusted his sword toward her, but she easily knocked it away with the other end of her staff. 

Sophie then saw her chance, remembering what her mother just taught her. Swordsmen made this mistake with mages all the time. Her parents had taught her exactly what to look for and she wasn’t going to let them down. Bryce stepped just a tad too far with his last attack, leaving his right side wide open when she parried it. 

Without hesitation, Sophie barreled forward and dropped her shoulder. The collision caused him to lose his balance and Sophie was able to swing her staff up. He barely blocked it with his shield and he fell back. 

She could hear the crack of his head hitting the ground and she gasped, dropping her staff. 

“Bryce!”

Oh Maker, it was like that time he fell out of the tree all over again. 

She quickly knelt next to him and her heart started to race when he didn’t respond. She reached for his head and cradled it in her hands, probing at it with her magic. Thank Andraste her mother forced her to learn healing magic before anything else. 

Confusion quickly replaced her fear when she didn’t sense anything wrong. 

“Bryce?”

A smirk started to come to his lips and he opened one blue eye to look up at her. 

“You nug butt! You scared me!” she growled, shoving him away as he started to laugh. 

“You should have seen your face! Were you that worried?”

“Of course I was! I thought I hurt you for a—“

“Hard head? Remember?” he laughed, sitting up and tapping his knuckles against his temple. 

Sophie huffed and crossed her arms, refusing to look at him. Ugh, boys! Sometimes she wanted to just shake him. 

“Soph?”

She heard him scoot closer to her, but she still didn’t look at him. 

“Soph, I’m sorry. I thought I was being funny, I guess I really wasn’t, huh?.”

Sophie finally spared him a glance and she almost sighed when she saw him giving her puppy dog eyes. His big, blue eyes stared up at her and she finally gave in. “You’re forgiven.”

She stood up and dusted off her pants. Holding out her hand, she gave him a smirk. “I guess you’ll have to suffer through a tour now.”

His trademark smile came back and he took her hand and let her help him up. 

“You’re amazing, by the way. You know how to do all of these things and I only know how to use a sword and a few other things,” he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. 

Sophie arched a brow at him. “You know how to pick locks and stuff. And I think you’ll be a great warrior someday.”

Bryce laughed nervously and scratched at his cheek. “I hope you haven’t been telling people my mother taught me how to pick locks.”

Sophie winked put a hand over her heart. “Not a soul. Besides, the door to the kitchens are locked. Want to get in and see if the cook made pastries?”

“Sweet Maker, yes!”

The tour actually only consisted of just the dining hall and the kitchens.

Not that either of them cared.

* * *

Bryce hated how as soon as he turned 16, nobles started waving their daughters in his face. 

His parents had told him time and time again that he didn’t have to decide on anything of that sort right away and they also explicitly said they would trust his opinion on the matter. And yes, Bryce had noticed a few girls, but it just didn’t seem right. 

Maker, he wished he could write to Sophie about his troubles. He had already heard his father’s side of the matter. And his mother had spoken to him about it as well. 

Over the last few years, he and Sophie had become confidants through letters and she was a breath of fresh air from his duties as the Crown Prince. She would tell him how her own studies are going and how her parents were doing. She also had some of the most interesting stories about her ‘aunts and uncles’. Bryce’s favorite stories were about the Qunari mercenary that refused to be called anything but Uncle Bull. 

And she would ask him _normal_ questions. Like how Midnight was doing. She always asked about his mabari. She also asked if he had learned anything interesting from his own ‘aunts and uncles’. Bryce knew she liked hearing about Zevran the most. The former assassin seemed to always be visiting his parents and he promised he would try to have her meet him someday. 

Bryce sighed as he stared at her latest letter, which was actually from 3 months ago. She had said she would be in Tevinter with her Uncle Dorian and her mother and her letters would probably be less frequent. 

Maker, he wished he could do what she did. She met with nobles from around the world when they asked for the former Inquisitor’s help and she always traveled with her parents. She had officially become a Knight-Enchanter in the past year and she told him she definitely wasn’t going to stop there. She was still learning that rift magic and healing magic from her mother and while Bryce didn’t understand a word of that stuff, he was more than happy to hear from her about it. 

Unfortunately, Bryce was either stuck in Denerim with a lot of paperwork and responsibilities, or he was out traveling with one of his parents to various parts of Ferelden to check on how the people were doing. That was one thing Bryce loved about his parents. They took time for their people and Bryce saw the difference it made. He had been to Orlais and it was completely alien to him. The Lords never saw the towns under their care. Instead, they threw parties and played that atrocious Game. 

Bryce sighed again and tucked the letter back in his coat pocket. Maker, he had hoped to see Sophie and her family again for Satinalia, but it seemed that wouldn’t be the case. 

“What’s wrong, Pup?”

Bryce rolled his eyes and shot his mom a fake glare. “Aren’t I a little old for that?” he joked. 

Eryn rolled her eyes right back and ruffled his hair. “Just because you look like your father doesn’t mean you can be as cheeky as he is. And no, you’re always going to be my Pup.”

Bryce grinned and nudged his mother with his shoulder before leaning on the balcony.

“So, why are you hiding out here instead of celebrating inside?”

His mother was always blunt and straightforward and Bryce knew he wasn’t getting out of this. Once his mother latched on, she didn’t let go. 

“If I have to dance with Arl Kendall’s daughter again, I’ll scream.”

Surprisingly, his mother just laughed. “So, it’s going to be safe to guess you don’t like her?”

Bryce shrugged. “I just…I don’t like many of them. And the ones I do get along with don’t like talking about anything besides gossip or politics.”

Eryn hummed in thought and she rested her hand on his shoulder. She started to rub a little and Bryce smiled at the action. His mother was surprisingly affectionate, despite her blunt and assertive way of ruling. 

“Pup, you know your father and I aren’t expecting you to pick someone right away? You have a few years and we want you to be happy. Ruling with someone you trust and love is better than the opposite.”

Bryce nodded. “I know. And father said the same.”

Eryn rested her hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her. Bryce looked down at her, seeing the familiar crow’s feet next to her eyes, which were so much like his own. “So don’t worry about it. And if you want, you can escort me the rest of the night and I can glare at them if they want to dance.”

Bryce couldn’t help but laugh. He could imagine it now. Marianne Kendall would probably turn white as a ghost if his mother’s glare was turned on her. “I would actually like that.”

“It’s settled then.”

Bryce gave his mother an exaggerated bow and held out his arm for her. She playfully pushed his shoulder before linking her arm with his. “You also might want to hide this letter in a better place than your coat pocket.”

Bryce patted his pocket and he almost sighed when he realized his mother nicked it off of him. It wouldn’t be the first time she did something of the sort. “Thank you,” he grumbled, plucking it from her hand. 

“They said they would try to come tonight. The celebration only started an hour ago.”

Bryce perked up at that. “What? They’re back?” 

His mother was now smirking knowingly at him. “Yes, and if you want, you can escort Lady Sophie instead.”

Bryce liked that idea. 

He would be perfectly happy spending the celebration with his best friend.

* * *

Sophie felt like an overstuffed peacock. 

She rarely had to wear dresses and she detested them. They limited her movements and she hated how half of her bosom had to be out in the open. 

They finally arrived at the entrance to Denerim’s palace and the party was already in full swing. Her mother let out a sigh. “Well, fashionably late now, I suppose.”

Cullen rolled his eyes and got out of the carriage. “This isn’t Orlais, Tess.”

Tessa winked at Sophie and took her father’s hand and let him help her out of the carriage. “I know.”

Sophie was next and she let her father help her down. Maker, did she mention she hated dresses?

The fourteen year old huffed and smoothed out her skirts. Well, at least it was a simple design. And it was her favorite color. Sophie always liked dark blue. Sophie glanced at her mother. Who was wearing a green version of her dress. Her strawberry blonde hair was halfway pulled back and it fell to the middle of her back. 

Maker, even at her age, her mother was beautiful. 

Her father was no exception. She had heard the female Templars at the Sanctuary talk about him, much to her irritation. 

And then there was Sophie, with her untamable blonde, curly hair and short, curvy stature. Her parents always told her she was pretty, but Sophie didn’t believe them because they were biased. 

They made their way toward the great hall and Sophie tried to focus on the fact that she would see Bryce again tonight. The familiar sight of the Santinalia celebration greeted them and Sophie instantly felt at ease, like she always did in Ferelden. In Orlais, she had to stand next to her Aunt Leliana and hope no one talked to her. In Tevinter, her Uncle Dorian was overly protective and she wasn’t allowed to go anywhere without either him or her mother. 

Her father had refused to go to either countries, stating he was needed at the Sanctuary. 

But Ferelden…she didn’t have to have her guard fully raised. She could just be herself here. She scanned the room for familiar, reddish-blond hair and she finally found him standing next to the Queen. 

Bryce had grown _much_ taller since the last time she saw him a year ago. He basically towered over his mother and he could almost be a copy of the King. A soft touch to her arm had her looking toward her mother, who had a knowing grin on her face. Her father was following her gaze and his eyes widened. “Maker, he’s almost as tall as King Alistair.”

“And just as handsome,” her mother added on, sending another grin toward Sophie’s way. 

Sophie knew what her mother was hinting, and she refused to be baited. Besides, Bryce was a Prince. And while her parent’s former titles earned them respect and titles in the court, that didn’t mean anything could happen. 

They made their way toward the Queen and the Crown Prince and Sophie tried to still her heart. Maker, he really was tall now. And his smile was just as crooked and boyish as ever. She mentally shook herself, trying to snap out of it. 

This was _Bryce_ , her closest friend. She couldn’t start thinking of him this way. 

Bryce noticed them first and Sophie had to applaud him on keep up appearances. “Ser and Lady Rutherford,” he greeted with a bow toward her parents. He looked at Sophie and he winked before bowing to her, “Mistress Rutherford.”

Sophie resisted the urge to roll her eyes and gave him and the Queen a small curtsy. 

Queen Eryn smiled at her and Sophie could see so much of her in Bryce, to be honest. It was little things like how their eyes were the exact same shade or how a small dimple showed up when they smiled. 

“We are glad you were able to make it,” the Queen said, turning her gaze toward her parents. 

“We apologize. Our carriage had some trouble on the way here,” Cullen said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Queen Eryn’s smile grew and she looked up at her son. “Bryce, would you kindly escort Miss Rutherford? I need to discuss some business with the Arl of Redcliffe.”

Bryce literally perked up at the suggestion. Maker, he reminded Sophie of a happy dog sometimes. “I would love to.”

Soon, Sophie found herself standing next to Bryce in the crowded Great Hall. “You are a Maker sent blessing,” he sighed. 

Sophie arched a brow up at him. “How so?”

“Do you know how many of the noblemen’s daughters I had to dance with tonight? I had to dance with Mistress Kendell three times,” he said quietly, almost in her ear. 

Sophie looked toward the mentioned girl and she felt herself deflate. The girl looked like a perfect doll, with long, wavy brown hair and a petite frame. 

“Was it really that horrible?” she asked with a wry grin. 

“Absolutely, she complimented my coat and my mother’s dress constantly and she told me mabari smell, and I take personal offense to that.”

Before she could stop it, laughter bubbled past Sophie’s lips. “Oh dear, how horrible!”

Bryce laughed with her. Once they both calmed down, he stepped so he was in front of her. “Speaking of dancing,” he paused and gave her an exaggerated bow, holding his hand out. “May I have this dance, Lady Rutherford?”

Sophie gulped heavily before trying to calm her nerves. She nodded and placed her hand in his. Maker, it was so big now. She remembered a time when they were about the same size. 

Bryce led her to the less crowded part of the dance floor and he pulled her close. The dance was one of the simpler dances and Sophie found herself falling into step easily. “How was Tevinter?” he asked, twirling her easily. 

“It was…different. I liked spending time with Uncle Dorian, though. He gave me some interesting books on magical theory too.”

“What was the food like? I heard they either have everything too sweet or spicy there.”

Sophie almost laughed. Of course he asked about the food. “Well, you’re right about that. I couldn’t finish a meal once because so many spices were in it. Uncle Dorian said it was because I was raised with a bland palate.”

Bryce gave her a fake frown. The twinkle of humor in his eyes gave him away. “Is he saying our food is bland?”

Sophie shrugged. “Of course. He insults the South constantly. I think he secretly adores it, to be honest.”

Sophie suddenly realized how close she was to him as the dance continued. Maker, she literally had to crane her neck to look up at him. He grinned down at her and she suddenly noticed many things she didn’t notice before. Like the light wash of freckles on the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. There was a tiny scar on his chin from when he smacked his face into a door once. His mouth crooked up more on one side than the other when he smiled too. 

Maker, she needed to get a grip. 

Thankfully, the dance ended and they were able to stand to the side again. Surprisingly, many people approached them to talk to _her_. 

Sophie was bewildered to find many nobles asking about the Templar Sanctuary and her parents. Remembering her lessons from both her mother and Aunt Leliana, Sophie answered what she could and steered them toward her parents for other matters. 

“You’re a natural.”

Sophie glanced up at Bryce, trying to ignore how their arms were linked. He was taking his ‘escorting her’ business seriously. “Natural at what?”

Bryce gestured to the ballroom. “You talk to them like it’s nothing. I always feel like I’m bumbling along when I do.”

Sophie bit her lip as she smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “Well, I suppose spending time in Orlais and Tevinter helped me. I honestly think I’m doing horribly.”

Bryce snorted. “Believe me, you’re amazing.”

Sophie’s heart thudded in her chest and she tried to keep herself from blushing. 

Oh Maker, she really was in trouble.

* * *

At 21, Bryce’s responsibilities had only grown. 

He was now expected to have a significant opinion in the meetings his parents dragged him too and he now went out alone to visit various parts of the kingdom and report what he saw to his parents. He honestly didn’t mind traveling around Ferelden. And he couldn’t help but feel proud whenever he remembered how his parents trusted him with this task. 

New problems only arose as time went on. More and more nobles were starting to give his parents grief due to the fact he hadn’t picked a bride yet. They constantly brought up how his parents got married at the age of 19 and he was technically two years behind them. 

His mother would always get curt and snappy when it was brought up in meetings. One good thing about the meetings were that the former Inquisitor and Commander of the Inquisition were being invited to more of them. Ferelden was trying to take a step forward and allow mages more rights and they were honestly the best sources of advice for this matter. 

Each meeting the Inquisitor and her Commander attended only proved how formidable they were. Bryce didn’t doubt their abilities before, but he could clearly see how they helped stop the chaos from years ago. 

Another good thing was that Sophie usually came along with her parents to these meetings and Bryce was able to spend more time with her than he ever did before. 

One day, feeling more frustrated than usual, Bryce walked through the maze in the gardens. He was almost tall enough to see over the hedges, but it was still fun to him. Memories of how he, Sophie, and Midnight would play for hours bubbled up in his mind and he couldn’t help but grin. 

Midnight padded along beside him, glancing up at him curiously every once in a while. 

Bryce finally reached the center of the maze and he halted in his tracks at the sight before him. 

Sophie was sitting on the bench in the middle, reading a book. A small smile was on her lips as she read and it kept growing with every moment. The sunlight filtered through the tree branches above her, causing her hair to shine. She reached up with a delicate hand and tucked her curly hair behind her ear, only to have it fall out a few moments later. 

The world seemed to come to a halt as Bryce came upon a realization as he watched her. It was as if he was standing frozen in time as his heart thudded in his chest. Everything suddenly made sense. Out of all the people he knew, Sophie was one of the few he could truly confide in and depend on. 

Despite how much they have changed and grown over the years, their friendship had remained steadfast and unwavering. 

Bryce realized three fundamental truths in that moment. The first was that he truly and deeply cared for the young woman sitting on the bench. The second was that she was an amazing person. She was beautiful, caring, intelligent, and a million other things he could mention. The third was that his father was completely right. 

Alistair had always talked about how he fell in love with Eryn. Bryce had always chalked it up to their situation and never applied his father’s words to himself. 

He was utterly wrong. 

Alistair talked about how he just knew at some point. Bryce remembered the first time he heard the story. He was sitting on that very bench with his father and his father explained why he planted roses in the maze. _“It happened shortly after we left Kinloch Hold. We had just recruited the mages in our army and we were feeling more hopeful than usual. That was when I finally gave her the rose. As soon as she took it and smiled up at me, I felt everything change. That was when I knew I loved her.”_

Bryce knew his father was a romantic, but it seemed he was one too. 

Bryce took a deep breath as he accepted the truth he just discovered. Maker, what does he do now? Does he tell her? Does he wait? Should he do this properly and court her like he would a noblewoman? 

Remembering the brash decisions he made in his past, Bryce opted to wait until he could decide what to do. 

Bryce grinned and walked toward the bench. 

Maker’s breath, how did he not realize this before?

* * *

Sophie grumbled in frustration as she sorted out the books she pulled from the library. 

It was their second week in Denerim and she couldn’t count how many meetings she sat in on with her parents. Thankfully, the meetings were turning out well for mages, but not well for Sophie. Bryce had been acting strange ever since she got here. 

She knew something was off the day he talked to her in the maze. He wouldn’t look her in the eye and when he thought she wasn’t looking, he would stare at her. Sophie didn’t know what this stare meant, but she was afraid to find out. 

The last five years had done nothing to help her decision to stop the budding feelings she had for the Crown Prince. He had only become more charming and handsome over the years and whenever she thought she was free from these feelings, he would pull her right back in without realizing it. 

But, it was impossible. She was a mage and the stark reality before her hurt more than anything. Ferelden would never accept her, no matter who her parents were. 

Sophie slammed a stack of books down on the table in the library and she let out a heavy sigh. Maker, Bryce wasn’t the boy she remembered growing up with anymore. He was fitting into the role of the Crown Prince. His witty sense of humor could charm anyone and he was proving to be highly intelligent and diplomatic during the meetings. He was as tall and broad as King Alistair with the strawberry blond hair to match. Sophie was starting to also notice the stubble and the strong set of his jaw more than she wanted to admit. His bright blue eyes also shone with a kindness that wasn’t normal to see among people of his status and he had the dimpled smile to match. 

Maker, she truly was in trouble. 

“You know libraries are supposed to be quiet, right?”

Sophie jumped when she saw her father standing next to the table she was using. “Papa!”

Her father grinned and stepped closer to her, taking the book she was holding out of her hands. “What’s wrong, peanut?”

Sophie scrunched her nose, causing his grin to grow wider. “Nothing.”

Cullen Rutherford wasn’t the former Commander of the Inquisition for no reason. He arched a disbelieving brow and stared down at her patiently. 

Sophie sighed and sat down at the table. She knew she probably shouldn’t have this conversation in the library where anyone can hear, but she frankly didn’t care. “Did you ever worry about the fact mother is a mage? Relationship wise?”

Her father sat beside her with a heavy sigh. “No, not really. Why?”

Sophie bit her lip and stared down at her hands. “It’s nothing.”

“Sophie…”

Maker, her father was stubborn. She wished he would let this go. But he never will so she decided to just get this over with. “What if I hypothetically liked someone who could never be with a mage?”

“It’s Bryce, isn’t it?”

Mafareth’s balls her father was more observant than people gave him credit for. She never could hide anything from him. Her mother was even worse. Sophie knew her mother knew about her crush for years now. 

She let her head drop in defeat. “Yes,” she squeaked. She clenched her hands into fists in her lap and she bit her lip to try to keep it from quivering. “I can’t believe I did this to myself. I knew it was never possible because of who he is but…” 

A heavy arm settled on her shoulders and Sophie let her father pull her to his side. Maker, her father gave the best hugs. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” he said softly, tightening his hold. 

Sophie wiped at her nose and she cursed at herself as tears started to form. “Why? Ferelden would never accept—“

“No, I think you’re wrong. Things are changing for mages all over Thedas. I have never seen a time people didn’t fear mages this much. Besides,” he paused and tapped her nose, “technically, you’re of noble blood, thanks to your mother.”

Sophie rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t change the fact I can make things explode with a wave of my hand.”

Her father’s chuckle rumbled through her and he picked up one of her hands. “And these hands also heal. I have seen you do things I have only thought your mother capable of. And you are a smart, kind, and wonderful young woman. Nothing can change that.”

Maker, her father always knew what to say. 

“And peanut, I want you to be with someone who realizes this and doesn’t care if you can set things on fire. You aren’t _just_ a mage. And I doubt you are to him, either. You have been friends for a long time and I’m sure he values you.”

Sophie finally looked up at her father’s face and she couldn’t help but smile. But doubt kept worming into her brain. “I doubt he even sees me that way, Papa.”

“And why wouldn’t he?”

Sophie sighed. “Crown Prince, remember? He has to pick someone that will rule with him someday.”

Before her father could say anything, the devil himself spoke. 

“I’m sorry, is this a bad time?”

Sophie whipped her head around to see Bryce himself standing near the end the row of bookshelves. Sophie quickly stood up, almost causing the chair to clatter to the floor. Luckily, her father caught it before it could. 

“No, Prince Bryce, I was just leaving,” he said, shooting an encouraging smile her way before walking out of the library. 

Sophie couldn’t calm her racing heart as Bryce’s eyes met hers. 

“Want to go for a walk?” he asked, gesturing to the door. 

Sophie nodded and she felt like her whole body had an electric current running through it she was so jittery. 

Maker, she had _never_ been this nervous around him before. 

They started walking toward the maze and Sophie couldn’t help but grin at the familiar sight. She remembered all the times they played here in the past. They knew the route by memory now and Bryce led her to the tree in the middle. They sat on the bench and Sophie looked up at the sky. The sun was just now beginning to set and stars were starting to show. 

“Soph, do you know why roses are so important to my parents?” he asked, gesturing to all of the rose bushes around them. 

Sophie shook her head, wondering where he was going with this. 

“When my parents stopped in Lothering after Ostagar, my father said he found a withered old rose bush near the Chantry. He noticed it right away because there was one single rose blooming on the bush, even though the rest of it was dead. He picked it and gave it to my mother later.” He grinned wistfully and looked at the bush closest to them. “He said he realized he loved her when he gave it to her.”

Sophie couldn’t help but smile. Anyone could see that the King and Queen of Ferelden were in love. But, there was the matter of why he was telling her this. “Bryce…”

“It was funny. When he told me that story, I thought it was just about them. He said he felt _everything_ change in that moment and I always thought it was just their circumstances.”

He let out a soft laugh and rubbed the back of his head. “I had always hoped I would find what my parents have with someone. I was just too stupid to see that I had that already and it was right in front of me.”

Sophie looked away and started to assume the worse. Oh Maker, this is when he told her he found someone he liked. Sophie had been waiting for this day. It seemed like today was the day he would tell her which one of the noble’s daughters he fell in love with. And Sophie would just have to accept it and try to move on. 

“Soph, I care about you, very much.”

That…was not what she was expecting. 

She faced him again with wide eyes. Wait, was he serious? Her heart started to thud in her chest when her eyes met his. Sophie could tell when Bryce was being truly sincere by now. This was the most sincere she had ever seen him. His bright blue eyes stared at her with an intensity she had never seen before. 

Sophie tried to focus on breathing as her mind scrambled for an answer. “But…I’m a mage.”

Probably not the best to say after that.

Thankfully, Bryce only grinned and his eyes softened. He reached over and took her hands in his. “So?”

“You’re the Prince! The court is never going to accept a mage as—“

“Times are changing, Sophie. And what better way to help them change than this? Besides, I could give a nug’s arse about that. You’re my best friend and I can’t imagine taking on that responsibility with anyone else. Believe me when I say I truly care about you.”

Sophie was officially speechless. She looked down at their hands and her stomach fluttered at the sight. His skin was slightly darker than hers and his hands easily engulfed hers. He kept brushing his thumbs along her knuckles and the action caused her to feel week inside. 

Her throat closed up from all the feelings coursing through her and she finally forced herself to meet his eyes again. Maker, he was here and telling her he cared about her and was willing to have her by his side, hardships and all. All she could do was nod as she smiled at him. Her heart started to soar in her chest when he beamed at her. 

Maker’s breath, his smile was like the sun on a cloudy day. 

Before she knew it, he reached up and cupped her face in his hands, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

This wasn’t Sophie’s first kiss, but it might have well have been. None of her past experiences mattered in this moment. She melted into his touch, grinning against his lips. His hands slowly drifted down to rest on either side of her neck and he tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. 

They finally parted and he rested his forehead against hers, still beaming as he tried to catch his breath. Sophie clutched at the front of his coat and she smiled back. 

All of her doubts about their future was still there, but she was sure they could figure out a way to work though it together. 

He was right. Times were changing, and they could make the changes that needed to happen in Ferelden. 

Sophie’s eyes met his again and she saw the same confidence in his own eyes. 

Together, they could do anything, she was sure of it.


	2. Wedding

Cullen grumbled as he tried to button up his formal coat…for the third time.

His damn hands wouldn’t stop shaking enough for him to button up his own clothes. His salvation came in the form of Tessa. Maker, he couldn’t believe the withdrawal was hitting him today of all days. She rested her hands on either side of his head, gently burying her fingers in his hair and his whole body relaxed as her magic swept through him. He always felt warm and happy after she did this. He felt the tremors leave his hands and the headache he felt beginning to form disappeared instantly. 

“Better?” she asked, fixing his hair. 

Maker’s breath, she was gorgeous, even now. 

Her hair had more white in it than she cared to admit and there were crow’s feet at the corners of her eyes. Her short form also gained some more curves over the years, but he didn’t care. She was still radiant when she smiled. 

Cullen reached forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close for a kiss. “Much.”

He felt her smile against his lips as she pulled away. She checked herself in the mirror, fixing her dress for what seemed like the millionth time. “Tess, you look beautiful,” he chuckled, finally buttoning up his coat. 

She made a face at him before picking up his sash from the bed and holding it out to him. “Can you believe that we’re here? Even after all this time?”

Cullen took the sash and started to fix it. “No…I never thought I would get to do this. Ever.”

Tessa smiled at him again and helped him with the sash. He knew she got fidgety when she was excited or nervous so he let her do everything. “Me neither,” she said quietly, smiling still. 

“I just can’t believe she’s all grown up,” Cullen replied, adjusting the collar of the coat. 

Tessa let out a laugh. “I know. It only seems like yesterday I was walking around with her strapped to me in the sling. She loved that thing.”

Cullen smiled, remembering how he did the same with the wrap he usually wore over his armor when she was a newborn. “Remember when she was just learning how to use magic?”

“And learning to read?” she paused and her face lit up, “Remember when she used to follow you around and whenever you got mad at a soldier she would glare too? Maker, she was only a toddler then.”

Both parents chuckled and Cullen reached up and held his wife’s hands in his own. He was amazed at how even after 21 years, his heart still fluttered a little when he touched her. 

“Tess, I can’t believe I’m getting ready to walk our daughter down the aisle.”

“Our baby is getting married,” she said softly, beaming up at him.

It was a chore to get Sophie to this point. The Ferelden nobles were torn about having the Crown Prince announce that his bride-to-be was a mage. Half of them were for it. The other half was against. The bloody Divine was even informed of it. The Divine was still the Cassandra both he and Tessa knew, though, and once they pleaded their case she announced that it wasn’t a problem. Tessa just had to tell her about how Sophie and Bryce grew up together. Cassandra knew that Sophie was intelligent, kind, and everything else that made her more than fit for the job. Cullen saw her smile a little when both he and Tessa told her about Sophie’s past with Bryce. 

Tessa had everything ready to fight for her daughter. Cullen listened for days about how Sophie would be the perfect addition to Ferelden’s leaders. She knew how to play that damned Game because she traveled with them constantly, putting her amongst the nobles of Orlais and Tevinter from a young age. And she knew all about war and politics, thanks to Cullen. And, she was of noble blood and the whole Trevelyan clan was behind them, which finally helped sway the rest of the nobles in Ferelden. The only downside was that a Templar had to be around her like a bodyguard, but it was a compromise that was needed. Cullen and Alistair planned for the guard to be a Templar they both knew and trusted. 

Not that Sophie needed the protection. 

Sophie had been besting Templars and Chevaliers alike from a young age. And she had every tool he and Tessa had given her. She was just as incredible as her mother with her words and actions. 

And it was clear the two of them cared about each other. 

Cullen couldn’t help but grin. Their daughter was exactly like them, it seemed. She wore her heart on her sleeve and Cullen instantly knew when she started liking the Crown Prince. 

Tessa had called it even before it happened.

Tessa finally finished fixing his sash and she smoothed out his coat. Cullen couldn’t help himself as she bit her lip. He leaned down and kissed her, settling his hands on her sides. She pushed him away, biting her lip again as she smiled. “Come on, we have to get going.”

Cullen held out his arm and Tessa smiled and linked her arm with his. “Practicing already?” she teased with a wink. 

Cullen rolled his eyes, causing her to let out a laugh as he led them out of their quarters. They made their way toward the main entrance to the palace, where they knew carriages would be waiting to take them and Sophie to Denerim’s chantry. 

The King, Queen, and Prince were already at the chantry. 

Tessa parted ways with him at the Great Hall, heading toward Sophie’s room instead. 

Cullen waited patiently by the entrance. 

If anyone asked him if he would be here when he was the Commander of the Inquisition, he would have laughed. Now, he was waiting for his daughter on her wedding day. 

Cullen felt emotion well up inside him at the thought. Sophie was a blessing and a miracle for him. The moment Tessa told him she was pregnant changed his life. The next seven months were a whirlwind for them both, since Tessa’s pregnancy was difficult and hard for her. Sophie ended up coming a month and a half earlier than anyone anticipated, giving everyone a scare. Tessa had told him later that it was a miracle she was fully developed and not sick. 

The damage was done on Tessa, though. The labor was so difficult that the midwives strongly suggested not having another child. 

Cullen remembered holding Tessa many times as she cried when they wished they could have more children. Cullen knew Tessa felt horrible, blaming herself and she said she felt like she cheated them, but Cullen kept reminding her of what they did have. 

And Maker, was Sophie more than enough for them. From day one she was a spitfire and she showed she had her mother’s passion and Cullen’s stubbornness. 

Cullen loved her more than anything and he couldn’t believe she was 20 years old and getting married.

He didn’t know how Bryce did it. Any other man that tried to charm her either earned a polite rejection or a punch to the jaw, depending on how they handled the rejection. Sophie was always her own person. Cullen huffed out a small laugh when he remembered how she told him she was _**never**_ going to get married because boys were stupid. Then again, she was also 10 when that happened. 

Maker, she wasn’t his little peanut anymore and his heart leapt up to his throat at the thought. 

The click of a door opening had him looking toward one of the hallways leading out of the Great Hall and he felt tears well up in his eyes at the sight. Sophie was stunning. She was holding the skirts of her dress in both hands and both Leliana and Tessa were still fussing with the back of it. 

“Sophia Marie, you better slow down,” Tessa huffed, fixing something on the back of the dress. 

Sophie finally stopped and rolled her eyes toward him as both women fussed. The dress was Ferelden made. Sophie refused to go anywhere else, much to her Aunt Leliana and Aunt Josephine’s urging. She went as far as commissioning an elf woman who opened a tailor shop in the richer part of Denerim. 

Cullen knew nothing about dresses, but he knew this was a masterpiece. 

The collar and sleeves were lace and the cut reminded him of Tessa’s dress at his own wedding. It was modest, simple, yet beautiful. More importantly, she looked like she was glowing and comfortable. Cullen knew his daughter detested dresses. 

He quickly wiped at his eyes when she beamed at him when Tessa and Leliana finally let her go. 

“What do you think, Papa?” 

Speechless, Cullen could only reach out and hug her, pecking the top of her head. “You look beautiful, peanut,” he managed to choke out. 

Maker, how was he supposed to get through the ceremony?

All of Sophie’s handmaidens, which turned out to be Bryce’s cousin from Highever, Jonathan’s daughter, and Josephine’s niece, came forward and almost stole her from him. 

“Maker! Lady Leliana is a miracle worker! We thought we wouldn’t be able to fix that seam,” Angelica Montilyet exclaimed, examining the back of Sophie’s dress. 

“Wait till he sees you!” Joanna Trevelyan squealed. 

Eleanor Cousland nodded in agreement. 

Sophie kept one arm around him and stayed close to his side. “Of course. Aunt Leliana always gets the job done.” 

Cullen didn’t see Leliana _really_ smile much, but she was now. 

Tessa shooed everyone out to the carriages and Cullen took his spot next to Sophie in their carriage. Tessa was soon sitting across from him. “Well, this is it! How are you feeling, sweetie?”

Sophie smiled at her mother, blinking rapidly. “I can’t believe this is happening. I’m marrying my best friend.” She looked up at Cullen with big eyes. “How did you react? When you saw Mama walking down toward you.”

Cullen glanced over at his wife with a smile. “Awestruck.”

Tessa beamed back before playfully smacking his knee. He could see the blush on her cheeks and he couldn’t help but feel proud. 21 years later and he could still make her blush. 

Sophie bit her lip, one of the many quirks she and Tessa shared, and she squeezed his hand. “I’m scared I’ll trip or something. I never could walk well in dresses.”

Cullen squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I promise I won’t let you trip,” he chuckled. 

The ride to the Chantry seemed to take years, probably because all of the people of Denerim were crowding the streets, hoping to see the Crown Prince’s fiancée. Cullen knew Bryce took trips with her around the city numerous times, hoping to see if the people would like her. And they did, of course. 

The Chantry finally came into view and Cullen was the first to step out. He held his hand out and helped Tessa down first. Then, it was Sophie’s turn. 

Maker, she looked so much like her mother it hurt. Even though she had his blonde curls and amber eyes, everything else looked like Tessa. She smiled at him as she took his hand and his heart swelled in his chest again. 

She linked her arms with his, taking a bouquet from Angelica. Tessa stood to his right and the three girls followed behind them. 

The bells started to ring and everything hit Cullen at once. It was finally starting. Sophie’s fingers dug into his coat and she looked up at him. “Well, it’s time,” she said breathlessly. 

Cullen nodded, trying to blink back more tears. Dammit, he _couldn’t_ cry right now. He wanted to be able to see everything clearly. 

“Papa.”

“Hm?”

Sophie reached up on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.”

Dammit, now the tears were escaping. “I love you too, peanut.”

He quickly wiped at his eyes and his gaze met his wife’s. She was crying too. 

Cullen rested his hand on top of his daughter’s and he squeezed her fingers. 

“Let’s go.”

* * *

Alistair stood next to his son, almost laughing at how Bryce was constantly fidgeting. 

“You’re lucky,” he said, trying to distract him. 

Bryce looked over at him after adjusting his cloak for the tenth time. “I know I am. She’s amazing.”

Alistair sent a prayer to the Maker. His son was exactly like him and he didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. “I meant that you could wear just leather armor. I had to wear this atrocious heavy gold plated armor when I married your mother.”

Bryce made a face and Alistair couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Really? A whole set of heavy armor?”

“Yes! And that bloody crown too. At least you’re just the prince.”

Bryce smiled before letting out a deep breath. “How did you feel? During your wedding?”

Alistair arched a brow. He was sure his son wasn’t getting cold feet. No one was more excited for this marriage than him. Well, Sophie was a close second, but Bryce had enough enthusiasm for the both of them. “Why?”

Bryce’s smile became a whimsical grin. “I dunno. Just wondering. I never asked about that when we talked about it.”

The King of Ferelden glanced over at his Queen and he couldn’t stop the smile that came to his own lips. Maker, he will _never_ forget that day, even when he was old and couldn’t remember his name. “I felt like the luckiest man in the world,” he said truthfully, staring at his wife. 

Eryn was sitting at the front and Alistair could tell she was using all of her willpower to keep her composure. Her eyes met his and she sent him a big grin. Maker, Bryce had her smile for sure. 

“I always feel that way,” Bryce admitted, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. 

Alistair’s throat choked up a little. Maker, his son had it bad. The bells in the chantry started to ring, signaling the arrival of the bride and everyone got into position. Alistair looked out in the crowd and he couldn’t believe how many of his and Eryn’s friends were able to make it. He saw Leliana take a place next to Lady Montilyet and her husband, who happened to be one of the Trevelyans. Zevran was sitting next to Oghren in the second row, no doubt making some crude joke. Alistair whimsically wished Wynne could have been there to see this. She would have been tickled pink about everything. 

Fergus Cousland was sitting near Eryn with his new wife, smiling broadly as he and his sister exchanged words. The whole Trevelyan and Rutherford families were sitting near the Cousland siblings and Alistair wondered if this was what all of the family gatherings were going to look like from now on. The three Trevelyan brothers were sitting with their wives and talking animatedly. Lord and Lady Trevelyan were next to them, looking amused by the whole situation. 

The Rutherfords were all bunched together near where Cullen was going to sit and Alistair was glad that some non-noble people were revered guests. 

And _all_ of the former members of the Inquisition made it. Well, everyone but the Divine, and that was because she was sick. 

Many of the nobles and the chantry sisters were hesitant to let some of the members in, like the qunari mercenary and Tevinter magister. Then there was an elf that had to have a jar of bees confiscated from her. The Grand Enchanter of the Circle of Magi was even there. Lady Vivienne reminded him too much of Morrigan. She always looked like she was scheming. Thom Rainer was in the back with the qunari and the Viscount of Kirkwall was next to him. 

Alistair momentarily wondered how the Inquisition got anything done, but he remembered that his and Eryn’s friends were just as dysfunctional looking. 

Bryce was fidgeting again and he remembered how much his son hated being in front of crowds, despite how well he hid it. 

Alistair rested his hand on Bryce’s shoulder. Leaning forward slightly, he whispered, “Just focus on her. She’ll be just as happy to see you.”

Bryce instantly relaxed and only then did Alistair pull his hand away. 

The doors to the chantry opened and everyone stood to look at the bride. 

Sophie Rutherford was just _beaming_ up at them. 

And Bryce was beaming right back. 

Tears pricked at Alistair’s eyes and he tried to keep his composure. He had to do that until the bride reached the pulpit. 

Alistair couldn’t believe this moment was happening. 22 years ago, he and Eryn thought they would never have a child. Then one day, after many weeks of morning sickness, the healer confirmed that Eryn was pregnant. 

At first, Alistair was dead set on naming the child Duncan if it was a boy, but he remembered how close his wife was to her father and they agreed on the other name. Bryce Duncan Theirin was a ray of sunshine in their lives that never dimmed and Alistair thanked the Maker every day for his miracle of a boy. 

And now his son was getting married and he was getting to _see_ it, something he and Eryn were scared they were going to miss. 

The tears finally escaped and Alistair quickly brushed them away. At least Cullen wasn’t in a better state. Alistair could see the tears trailing down the man’s cheeks. 

Sophie reached the pulpit and Alistair did his part of the ceremony. He gave his son the ribbon that was going to be used and he gave his son a quick hug before stepping down to his seat. He stood next to Eryn, trying to swallow back more tears. 

He felt Eryn’s fingers running along his own and Alistair didn’t hesitate to twine their fingers together. He glanced down at her and he saw that she was tearing up too. 

They finally were allowed to sit and the ceremony began. Cullen and Tessa sat next to them and they were holding hands as well. 

Maker, they all probably looked like the sappiest parents in Thedas. 

The Revered Mother read parts of the Chant aloud and the boring part of the ceremony dragged on. Luckily, the young couple standing there was entertainment enough. Alistair knew he and Eryn spoke to each other with simple gestures and face expressions all the time. He could tell there was a secret conversation going on just between Bryce and Sophie. 

He couldn’t see his son’s face, but he could tell from the subtle shifts in his posture in response to some of Sophie’s expressions. 

“You see that too, don’t you?” he whispered to Eryn. 

Eryn rolled her eyes and gave him an exasperated grin. 

Yes, she saw it.

Finally, the good part came. 

They exchanged rings and then held each other’s left wrists. The Revered Mother took the ribbon from Bryce and went about tying the intricate knot around the couple’s joined hands. 

“And now, Prince Bryce Duncan Theirin, do you swear to the Maker and the holy Andraste to love this woman for the rest of your days?”

“I swear unto the Maker and the holy Andraste to love this woman for the rest of my days, and through better or worse,” Bryce proudly declared. 

Alistair could tell his son was smiling and he felt tears well up in his eyes again. He heard a sniffle from next to him and he could tell Eryn was losing her grip on her iron clad composure. 

“And do you, Lady Sophia Marie Rutherford, swear to the Maker and the holy Andraste to love this man for the rest of your days?”

Poor Sophie was tearing up now and she quickly wiped at her eyes as she smiled up at Bryce. “I swear to the Maker and the holy Andraste to love this man for the rest of my days, and I will support him through better or worse.”

The Revered Mother was beaming now. Alistair was ecstatic when he found out the Revered Mother conducting his son’s ceremony was the same one who conducted his and Eryn’s ceremony. It was incredible she was still kicking 30 years later.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

Bryce didn’t hesitate. He reached forward and pulled Sophie close as he leaned down and kissed her. 

Alistair stood with the rest of the crowd, trying to stop more tears from falling. Maker, was this how he and Eryn looked all those years ago?

The couple finally pulled apart and undid the knot around their hands together, just like tradition demanded, and started to make their way down the aisle. 

Alistair pressed a kiss to the top of his wife’s head before turning to Cullen, who was kissing his own wife. 

Their eyes met and Alistair held out his hand. 

“Congratulations,” he managed to choke out around the lump in his throat. 

“Likewise,” Cullen laughed, wiping at his eyes. 

Alistair looked down at his wife and their eyes met. She was finally crying and he couldn’t remember the last time she smiled this big. 

Alistair looked at the backs of his son and his new daughter-in-law. 

The stopped at the end, right as the door opened and they kissed again before stepping outside, where he was sure a crowd was waiting for them. 

At that moment, Alistair had never felt so peaceful. 

His son was happy, and he knew things would get rough every once in a while, but he had the utmost faith in Bryce and Sophie. 

Alistair knew what love could do and he was glad his son had found it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce wonders when he exactly fell in love with his best friend

Bryce didn’t understand how some men could call marriage a ball and chain. 

Bryce _loved_ being married. He was beside his best friend every day and she helped him and supported him and he was more than happy to do the same for her. 

Being in love and married was a new experience for Bryce. In a matter of moments he realized how empowering it was, but it also made him feel helpless in the best way. 

To be honest, he was helpless to begin with. He knew he had to have loved Sophie for a long time, but he never was able to put a name to the feelings he had until recently. 

The Crown Prince was pondering this as he watched Sophie read from the other side of their quarters. They had the night to themselves for once and they decided to just relax for a while. Bryce munched on a piece of cheese as he wondered just when exactly he started loving her. 

Was it recently? No, it was longer than that. 

Bryce remembered a Satinalia from a couple years ago. He had just turned 19 and she 17 and they were doing their normal routine. He would ‘escort’ her and she would keep him company in the sea of nobles he _still_ wasn’t entirely comfortable being around. He remembered just staring down at her at some point. 

Sophie had her hair pulled back halfway and the rest fell in curly waves past her shoulders. Bryce suddenly realized that she wasn’t just a girl at that point. He noticed curves he never really saw before. He remembered looking at her lips and wondering how they were such a deep red color. And Maker, her eyes were the most beautiful thing about her. They were a unique amber color that reminded Bryce of warm whiskey and sunlight. 

At that moment, he realized just how _**beautiful**_ she was. And for Andraste’s sake, she was hanging off _his_ arm of all people. 

Bryce grinned around his bite of cheese when he realized that was when he was **attracted** to her, but love her? No, he loved her before that even. 

One certain letter came to mind and he was tempted to go over to the chest he kept them in and fish it out. 

He couldn’t remember how old they were, probably around 15, but this letter haunted his thoughts forever. 

Bryce had sent her a letter while she was in the Free Marches, visiting her family. He probably sounded like a pathetic child whining about all of his responsibilities and fears. Honestly, she was the only one he could do that too. Yes, he told his parents his doubts, but he couldn’t tell them about how he hated doing paperwork and was nervous constantly when he had to do something by himself. 

Sophie though, he could tell those things too, and he remembered just writing for hours. That letter must have been at least 6 pages long. He remembered writing about how he hated how everyone expected him to be as great as his parents—who were legends by that time, for Andraste’s sake—and how he hated how everyone was expecting him to do so many things right away and it was overwhelming. 

The words in her reply was just what he needed. 

First, she told him it was silly to apologize about being frustrated and wanting to talk to someone. Second, she told him that he could do everything and that she had the utmost faith in him. Something Bryce appreciated about his wife was that she never overdid anything. She was straight to the point and she didn’t add flowery words to anything. Her letter was only two pages long, but it was enough. 

_“You need to have more faith in yourself. There is no one out there that I believe can live up to your parents better than you can. You are kind, selfless, and brave and that is everything a good Prince (and future King) needs to be. I know you can do it.”_

Yes, that was when he started to love her. The faith and support she had in him was exactly what he needed, but she was also the person that grounded him when he needed it. 

Bryce’s heart swelled in his chest as he watched Sophie tuck some hair behind her ear before turning a page in her book. She was probably the only one in all of Thedas who could understand how he felt. Her mother was the former Inquisitor, after all. Talk about expectations. 

He remembered when he and Sophie would argue about whose mother was more legendary and they always came to a tie. 

The thought had him huff with laughter, causing her to look over at him. 

“What? Is there something in my teeth?” she asked, glancing down at the remains of their dinner. 

Bryce full out laughed at that one. Maker, this was why he loved her. “No, you don’t. I was thinking about how we used to compare our mothers.”

Sophie rolled her eyes with a laugh. “Oh Maker, I remember our father’s having to pull us apart once.”

“And then _they_ started to argue about who was more incredible! The hypocrites,” Bryce snorted. 

Sophie’s bright laughter filled the room. “I don’t know who was more annoyed, your mother or mine.”

“Even that was a tie.”

Sophie set her book to the side and she rested her chin in her hand, smiling over at him. “What brought that to mind, may I ask?”

Bryce stood up from his chair and walked over to hers, kneeling down in front of her. He rested his hands on her thighs and ran them up to her hips. “I was wondering when I fell in love with you.”

Sophie tilted her head, causing her mass of blonde curls to fall over her shoulder. “Oh? And when was that?”

“Remember that book of a letter I sent to you? It was many years ago.”

Sophie looked up in thought and Bryce hummed happily when she ran her fingers through his hair. “I think I do. You were feeling overwhelmed with all of your new responsibilities?”

Bryce nodded. “Remember what you told me?”

“To stop apologizing because that’s silly,” she teased. 

She trailed her hand down to cup his face and he turned to press a kiss to her wrist. “Besides that,” he chuckled. 

“I told you to stop worrying because there was no one better for this than you.”

Bryce grinned up at her. “You were always my biggest support and I think that’s when it started happening.”

Sophie huffed out a laugh. “Well, that could have saved me years of pining,” she joked. 

Bryce couldn’t help it. He stood up and rested his hands on the armrests of her chair, trapping her. “Pining?”

Sophie pouted, but Bryce could see the glint of humor in her eyes. “Yes. Pining over your silly arse.”

“Since when?!” he laughed.

“Remember the Satinalia you officially had to escort me around the first time? We were late because our carriage had troubles.”

Bryce clearly remembered that night. Sophie saved him from having to dance with nobles’ daughters. “Of course.”

“You were suddenly really tall and charming and I was helpless,” she flippantly explained. 

Bryce leaned down and started to press kisses along her jaw. “Well, if I had known…” he teased, nipping at her soft skin. 

Sophie turned her head and caught his lips with hers and he sank into the kiss. Maker, he will _never_ get over kissing her. 

He felt her grin against his lips and she gently pushed against his chest and she stood up. Bryce’s hands immediately went to her waist and he held her close. 

“I believe we were both helpless,” he mumbled before kissing her again. 

“That we were,” Sophie agreed between kisses. 

Like Bryce thought before, he felt helpless around her, but it was the best feeling he ever had.


End file.
